List of eugenicists
This list includes famous eugenicists, contributors, and supporters; some of the people may not be eugenicists but are included here because of their notable involvement. * Alexander Graham Bell Inventor of the telephone. * Alexis Carrel Innovative surgeon, Nobel laureate, advocated compulsory sterilization and euthanasia, Nazi collaborator. * Charles Kirk Clarke * C. D. Darlington cytologist. * Charles Galton Darwin — physicist, grandson of Charles Darwin. * Leonard Darwin — economist, son of Charles Darwin. * Charles Davenport — prominent American biologist, founder of the Eugenics Record Office. * John Derbyshire — author and columnist at National Review. * Wickliffe Draper — American philanthropist, founder of the Pioneer Fund. * W.E.B. DuBois African-american community leader. Advocated blacks using eugenics to improve their race. * Eugen Fischer * Irving Fisher * R.A. Fisher — British statistician, co-creator of the modern synthesis of evolutionary theory. * Joseph Fletcher * Francis Galton — British statistician, first developed notion of eugenics, coined term. * Marcus Garvey African-american community leader. Advocated blacks using eugenics to improve their race. * Henry H. Goddard — American psychologist, author of The Kallikak Family. * Charles Goethe — American philanthropist, lobbied for compulsory sterilization and immigration restriction. * E.S. Gosney — American philanthropist, founder of the Human Betterment Foundation, which lobbied for compulsory sterilization legislation. * Robert Klark Graham — American inventor, founded "Nobel Prize" sperm bank (may or may not have actually had Nobel Prize winners as donors). * Madison Grant — American lawyer, author of The Passing of the Great Race, lobbied for immigration restriction and anti-miscegenation legislation. * James L. Hart * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. United States Supreme Court judge who wrote the opinion in Buck v. Bell, "Three generations of imbeciles is enough." * David Starr Jordan — American scientist, president of Stanford University and Indiana University. * Harry H. Laughlin — prominent American eugenicist, director of the Eugenics Record Office, lobbied for immigration restriction and compulsory sterilization laws, early founder of the Pioneer Fund. * Richard Lynn — emeritus professor of psychology at the University of Ulster. * Josef Mengele — Nazi doctor, infamous for abusive and unethical experimentation on prisoners. * Henry Fairfield Osborn * Karl Pearson — British statistician and socialist. * Plato Classical greek philosopher. The earliest proponent of eugenics known by name. * Alfred Ploetz * Paul Popenoe — American biologist, lobbied for compulsory sterilization laws, especially in California. * Ernst Rüdin — German psychiatrist, founder of the German Racial Hygiene movement which gained much support from Nazi Germany. * Margaret Sanger — American birth control advocate, also sometimes advocated certain types of eugenic programs. * F.C.S. Schiller — Pragmatist philosopher. * Carl Hans Heinze Sennhenn * William Shockley — American Nobel Prize winner for inventing the transistor, controversially argued for eugenics during 1960s. * Lothrop Stoddard — American author, wrote The Rising Tide of Color. * Nikola Tesla American inventor from Croatia. Recommended that eugenics be greatly expanded in the future. * Otmar Freiherr von Verschuer — German geneticist, did work on heredity during Nazi Germany with the aid of "specimens" from Mengele. * Werner Villinger * Robert Yerkes — American primatologist, did early work on intelligence testing arguing for immigration restriction. See also: List of people by occupation Eugenicists Category:Eugenicists